


Moving In

by sophwrites



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, boyfriends living together!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophwrites/pseuds/sophwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Interrupting, am I?”</p><p>She gets two sheepish grins in return, the two men then sharing a secret smile. Aaron gets up to put the kettle on and ruffles Liv’s hair affectionately on the way passed. “Nah, you're alright. Getting a bit sick of him already if I'm honest.”</p><p>“I haven't even moved in yet!”</p><p>Or: Robert finally moves in. This is how it goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> This takes on the day/night after Robert asked to move in, so 20/7/16, which fits into canon that the 21/7/16 was their ‘first official day living together’. Thank you to [Claudia](http://inloveamateursatbest.tumblr.com/) for the idea and encouragement!
> 
> Let me know if you see any mistakes, all my works are unbetaed!

 

  
**Liv**

“Alright lovebirds,” Liv calls from behind the door. “I’m coming in. Warn me now if I should put my hands over my eyes.”

She strolls in, eyes uncovered despite her teasing. The smile on her face is unstoppable upon seeing her brother and his boyfriend sitting as far away from each other as possible on the sofa, not touching at all.

“Interrupting, am I?”

She gets two sheepish grins in return, the two men then sharing a secret smile. Aaron gets up to put the kettle on and ruffles Liv’s hair affectionately on the way passed. “Nah, you're alright. Getting a bit sick of him already if I'm honest.”

“I haven't even moved in yet!” Robert cries, but shakes his head when he sees Aaron sharing a smirk with his sister. “Yes, very funny. You can make jokes, but I wouldn't quit your day job.”

“You shouldn’t quit yours either,” Aaron says as he leans against the counter, waiting for the tea to brew. “Don't think you're good enough at amateur dramatics.”

The two maintain a long look; glaring but unable to stop their mouths quirking up at the corners.

“How you two ever got together is beyond me,” Liv says as she dramatically drops down onto the sofa. “So, are you moving in, or are we going to stand around chatting? Honestly, I thought you would have moved in yesterday.”

Robert looks at Liv. Studies her. This girl that reminds him so much of Aaron, sometimes it scares him. How he seeks her approval almost as much as Aaron’s, _because_ of Aaron. Her face is flushed, red, and she's smiling at him as if this news is the best she's heard all week, despite her slightly hostile tone. He can't quite believe they've gotten this far, from the bickering, antagonistic relationship they had before, to now. A _family._

There’s still some teasing, but both of them love a good verbal sparring session, so it works out.

He says: “Yeah, I am,” and hears his voice go soft. Can’t bring himself to care.

Aaron looks at Liv. “Just for future reference, you—” He starts as he puts two mugs of tea down on the coffee table, “—need to stop eavesdropping on other people’s conversations.”

“That was yesterday, this is today.” She dismisses him. “And like you hven't ever done it, you mean. Angel Aaron an’ all,” Liv brings the mug of tea to her lips and hides her smile behind the rim.

Aaron looks affronted, but like he doesn't how to reply. The small crease between his eyebrows makes Robert laugh, which in turn causes Aaron to look at him sharply. “Don't you start an’ all!”

“She's got a point though,” Robert concedes, knowing he’s getting himself into trouble, but unable to stop.

“You're unbelievable, you are.” Aaron shakes his head as he goes back to the kitchen for his own tea. His back is to the two of them as he continues to speak. “Whatever.”

Then it seems like he has a better idea, turning to face them, making direct eye contact with Robert as he slurps his tea loudly.

“Guess I deserved that,” Robert admits and once again tries not to laugh, both of them knowing that Aaron's eating habits tend to get on Robert's nerves. He's wondering when they all got so domestic.

Aaron grins, bad mood forgotten as quickly as it had appeared and perches on the arm of the sofa, leaning into Robert slightly as he drinks his tea more quietly.

Liv watches them, fond but not willing to show it more than she has already. Having said that, she finds the affection tends to bring itself to the surface whether she wants it to or not. Rather annoying, but worth it if Aaron’s happy. “Let me finish my tea and then I suppose I could help you move some of your stuff over here.”

“You’ll help? Now?”

It's Robert who speaks, stopping to share a confused look with Aaron, as if the thought of Liv wanting to help out hadn't crossed either of their minds.

The odd look they receive from Liv only confuses them further. “Obviously?” She continues. “We’re a family. And what's the point in hangin’ around for? D'you want to keep sleeping in your sister’s spare room like a loser?”

Robert’s eyebrows shoot up at the accusation, and Aaron has to quickly transform his laugh into a cough, which earns him a teasing slap from his boyfriend.

“Er alright,” Robert says, slightly offended. “Less of that, more silence, thanks.”

Liv rolls her eyes but does as she's told, watching the two men look at each other and smile like they've got a secret.

After they're all finished, Robert stands up, brushing imaginary dust from his trousers. He pulls Liv up from the sofa with both hands, like she's a little kid. Inwardly, this delights her. Outwardly, she just says, “I'm not a child,” and let's go of his hands with another eye roll.

“I’ll go and bring the car ‘round front,” Aaron says as he heads out the back.

Liv goes to follow him, but is stopped by a gentle hand on her arm.

“Hey,” Robert says softly, eyes wide and sincere. “You’re definitely okay with me moving in, yeah? I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable.”

The scary thing is, both of them know that he _means_ that. Liv smiles at her brother’s boyfriend, wishing there was a better, different title to explain their relationship. This person, who wasn't even related to her by blood, cared for her sometimes more than her own mum. She knows they got off to a rough start, but learning to share Aaron between them, sometimes at the same time, wasn't really a hardship when they both cared for each other too.

“I, uh. I heard. What you said yesterday. To Aaron.” Robert raises one eyebrow so she continues. “About not wanting to move me from place to place. I didn't think you'd even care what I thought about of all this, honestly. So, thanks, I guess.”

“You're welcome.”

The silence stretches out between them, not uncomfortable, but a little unsure, still trying to find its footing, like they are. Sure, Robert has helped parent before, something he's not sure he likes to remember all that much, but he can't deny he knows how to do the school run, or help with maths homework. He thinks Liv will enjoy help with that particular area. Hopes.

"Just try not to have another barney anytime soon, will you? You two do my head in."

“Oi, you,” Robert says affectionately. “Maybe we wouldn't annoy you, if you stopped sticking your nose in. But thank you.”

Liv accepts this with a nod of her head and he's grinning, warmth for the girl bubbling up and threatening to spill over, twisted out from the inside until he wraps her in a hug and places a delicate kiss on her hair.

Except, he doesn't do that.

Doesn't think she’ll appreciate it, really. They haven't got that far, yet.

“Right, you two comin’ or what?” Aaron calls from the doorway, and, just like he always does, Robert follows.

 

* * *

 

  
**Vic**

It feels stupid, driving the short distance from the pub to Keeper’s, Robert thinks. But then he'd rather not walk back and forth carrying boxes from his old home to his new one, so he doesn't say anything and just fiddles with the glove compartment from the passenger seat.

When they pull up, Liv’s practically running to the house. She’d never admit it, but Aaron _knows_ she has a soft spot for Victoria.

She gained a lot of new family members for the price of one, Aaron realises.

Vic opens the door after Liv knocks furiously and sees the little family on her doorstep. A smile lights up her face despite the fact she doesn't even know _why_ they've all just turned up out of the blue like the three musketeers.

“Oh, hi Rob. Wouldn't think you even lived here, what with the little time you spend actually sleeping in your room. I haven't seen you since… two days ago now? It's a wonder you survive.” She says this and grins, which takes the heat out of it. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Robert laughs, loving his little sister just that bit more. “You're about to lose a lodger, I'm sure you'll be pleased to know.”

Her eyes widen and she claps her hands in delight. “Oh that's brilliant news! And don't be daft. I _told_ ya, you can stay as long as you like. But, let's not pretend that you wouldn't rather live with Aaron than here.”

“It’ll stop me seeing Adam walking around in his pants twenty-four seven, that's always a bonus.”

Vic and Aaron share a look, both rolling their eyes.

“Go on then, get stuck in. Me and Aaron’ll be up to help you in a bit.”

Robert recognises the clear dismissal, beckoning Liv to join him with the promise that she can burn any shirts that he decides to leave behind.

Aaron follows Vic through to the kitchen, not sure why he's been summoned, but knowing not to argue with her.

“So he's moving into the pub then? What happened to the new place?” Aaron raises his eyebrows and Vic looks at him as if to say, _let's not pretend you don't know Adam told me._

“I did mention it, but he didn't want to keep shuffling Liv around, since she's only just got settled there.”

As she leans against the counter, Vic smiles. “He’s such a softie really. I can't believe I haven't seen you since two days ago and suddenly everything's fine again. You've sorted it out then, whatever went on between yous?”

“Yeah,” Aaron says, mirroring her stance. Sometimes he can't believe he moved on from one Sugden sibling to another, and it makes him laugh internally. “We talked about it yesterday.”

“You two? Actually talked?” She asks in disbelief. “What have you done to the _real_ Aaron and Robert?”

“Ha ha very funny,” Aaron says drily. “Yeah we’ve sorted things. For now.”

“Oh, don't sound so ominous,” she waves off his tone, filling up a glass of water from the tap. “Relationships take work, and you two love each other. You’ll be fine.”

Aaron tells Victoria about their argument (leaving out the actual cause of it, and thankfully, she doesn't pry.) Then he tells her all about Liv’s part, which makes Vic smile as she sips her glass of water. They look at each other for a moment, at a pause in the conversation. Aaron can tell Vic wants to say something else, but is a bit apprehensive to ask. He can see it in the line of her tense shoulders, her slightly clenched fist.

“Spit it out then.”

She looks relieved he picked up on it first. “So… No copping off with some random then?”

Aaron remembers their conversation from the day before yesterday. “Nah.” He doesn't know whether to elaborate further, but doesn't get the chance, as Vic accepts this with a nod and begins to drag him from the kitchen to the stairs.

They reach Robert’s room, Liv sat on the bed, mid sentence.

“This is hideous.” She's holding up a particularly brightly patterned shirt. “How old are you, thirty, or sixty? Burn.”

Aaron and Vic laugh over Robert’s protests and Aaron swipes the shirt from her. “Stop creasing up all his clothes. And leave him alone.”

Liv puts up her palms in surrender, her shrug saying _whatever_ , but Aaron notices Robert staring at him oddly.

“What?”

“Just you. Caring about creases in shirts. S’weird… Different.”

Aaron can feel the blush rising on his cheeks and glances at the floor, no one else commenting, but watching him with affection.

“Right!” Vic says, clapping her hands together. “Let's get rid of you then!”

Liv laughs over Robert’s, “ _Charming_ ,” as they start to fill up boxes.

By the time they're done it’s around seven, and Aaron’s wondering why Adam isn't about.

“He went to see his mum earlier, so probably still up at Moira’s. But I know that's _both_ of you skived off yesterday, so don't let him give you a hard time, alright?”

They take a few boxes out to the car and a suitcase, so Aaron lets Liv carry some of the lighter ones. She keeps moaning how desperate she is to get home and eat, and Aaron can't help but feel like they are actually a proper, boring, run-of-the-mill family now.

He likes it.

Robert goes to help, but gets pulled back by Vic. She puts an arm around his back, so he slots his around her shoulders as if all the yars they spent apart had been erased, giving her a squeeze.

“Don't bite my head off,” she says. “Just let me ask one thing.”

“Mhm?”

“Are you happy?”

He watches Aaron argue light-heartedly with Liv about the best way to put the boxes in the car, while she insists she could _run back and forth from here to the pub with them quicker than this_. He sees Aaron put his hands on her shoulders, stilling her and saying something tender. She looks up at him with wide eyes, for once actually looking the young girl she is, if only for a moment. His boyfriend pulls his sister into a hug and strokes her ponytail as they share a moment.

Robert doesn't say anything, but feels the corners of his mouth and eyes go soft against his will. Vic gives him a squeeze in return, and then let’s him go— figuratively and literally.

“Then that's all I need to know.”

 

* * *

 

  
**Adam**

Robert and Liv are sitting in the car, arguing about who gets to choose what takeaway they’re getting tonight when they’ve finished unpacking (since moving is hard work, after all.)

Aaron would be annoyed, but novelty of the situation hasn't quite worn off yet.

He'd been saying his goodbyes to Vic when he’d decided to send Adam a text. The other two had gotten into the car, leaving him standing next to the vehicle with his phone in hand and a furrowed brow.

The passenger window gets rolled down, and Robert says, “Ey, are you getting in or what? This lot won't unpack itself.”

“Aaron!” Liv calls, rolling down her window too. “Can we get fish and chips takeaway please? I don't fancy Chinese.”

“Oi,” Robert says, leaning out and craning his head around the window. “Get back in the car.”

“I am in the car!” She shouts, doing the same. “You get back in the car!”

Aaron watches them with exasperated amusement, sending the text before going around to the driver’s side.

 **To Adam (7:17 P.M.)** _Soz. Packed up Robert's stuff and you weren't there. See u tomorrow?_

“Both of you get back in the car, ya muppets.”

Just as he opens the door, his phone chimes.

 **From Adam (7:18 P.M.)** _I can see u_

Aaron’s head shoots up, the text message alerting him to his surroundings once more. He sees Adam strolling down the street, arms open and doing jazz hands as he walks. Sometimes Aaron doesn't understand how they became best friends.

“Oh great,” Robert says, as Aaron walks around to his side again, still not having rolled up his window. “Here comes the second love of your life.”

“Who's the first?” Aaron asks cheekily and Robert’s response is silence. They make intense eye contact as Robert glares at him and presses the button to roll up the window, both men trying desperately to keep their smiles at bay.

“I swear, you two go on like five year olds. If you have another argument...” Liv threatens.

Aaron ignores them both to give his attention to Adam instead, who's almost reached their car and has a huge grin on his face. “Mate!” He calls, coming to give Aaron a hug. “The idiot finally agreed to move in then?”

Robert says, “I can hear you!” and they both ignore him.

“Seems like it.” The aloof approach never seems to work with Adam, and after Aaron finds himself being poked repeatedly in the stomach as Adam teases him, he lets a smile break across his face.

“I'm dead chuffed for ya,” Adam says, clapping him on the back now. “You staying at the pub?”

“Yeah,” Aaron shuffles his feet. “Don't want to move Liv around too much.”

“Well this is mint!” Adam says. “Finally. No more Robert sneaking up on me in the shower. One of these days I was going to let him in, don't think we could resist each other much longer!”

A shoving match ensues and Robert and Liv shake their heads inside the car.

“Are you finished yet?” Liv calls. “I'm hungry!”

“Alright, alright,” Adam relents and lets Aaron go. “I’ll have Vic fill me on how you two made up. God knows, she probably talked your ear off gettin’ it out of ya.”

Aaron smiles and Liv says, “It was all my doing,” through her still open window.

Adam looks to Aaron who nods his assent and then smiles. “Well little lady, I'm impressed.” He claps his hands together. “Takes a special type of genius to knock these two’s heads together.” He pushes Aaron's head for emphasis.

They exchange goodbyes and Adam starts down the path to his now lodger-free house when he hears Aaron calling out his name.

“What’s up?”

Aaron meets him on the path, not wanting anyone to overhear their conversation.

Thinking about everything that's happened the last few days makes Aaron nervous. He believes what Robert says, about loving him, about him mattering, but it's so hard to let go. Throughout the affair he swung between being Robert's everything and being his nothing. The conversation with Lawrence isn’t one he's brought up with anyone else, but it keeps eating away at him. Lawrence managed to pinpoint every one of his insecurities in a few single sentences. He wonders if his worries are that obvious, if he's really that see-through, if Robert will continue to put up with him and his baggage.

If he even deserves him to.

He shifts from foot to foot, not quite meeting Adam’s eyes. For his part, Adam picks up on these signals and immediately straightens up, no longer smiling.

“What is it?”

“D’you reckon it's going to work?” He blurts. “Robert and me, I mean.” Aaron looks ashamed to have even asked and hangs his head, bringing his hands together so he can wring them nervously.

“Hey, mate, what's brought this on?” Adam questions. “You're moving in together aren't ya?”

Aaron nods and bites his lip.

“Well there you go then! Look, don't let the fact that you argue upset ya. Me and Vic fight sometimes, don't mean we're going to get a divorce tomorrow.”

Aaron still doesn't look convinced, so Adam continues.

“Listen,” Adam says, something in his tone forcing Aaron to make eye contact. “You two ‘ave been through a lot. And a lot worse than this. None of us ever expected him to step up the way he has…”

They both look at Robert talking to Liv, watching her through the rear view mirror with a soft smile on his face.

“He loves ya. N’you love him an’ all.” Adam punches his shoulder lightly. “Let him make you happy.”

Not used to their conversations taking such a serious turn, Aaron doesn’t know what to say. Instead he starts nodding frantically and Adam pulls him in for another, fiercer hug.

Aaron turns around and walks back down the path, not looking back, not needing to say the _thank you_ that's clearly hanging between them. He reaches the car and finally gets in, to cheers from both Liv and Robert.

“Finished talking about me, have you?”

Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Aaron sees Robert smiling and smiles back.

“Anyone ever told you how arrogant you are?”

Robert swallows. “It's been said.”

They share a look and suddenly Robert clutches at Aaron's hand, which had previously been resting on the gear stick. Liv doesn't understand the reference, but realises it must be serious and keeps her mouth shut, just looking between the two.

“Alright,” Aaron says, squeezing once and then letting go. “Let’s go home then, shall we?”

 

* * *

 

  
**Chas**

“Ugh,” Liv groans, unceremoniously dropping a box onto the floor despite Robert’s frantic _careful!_ “Why is your stuff so heavy?”

“You didn't have to carry it,” Robert says, irritated. “Just let me do it.”

“Whatever,” Liv says as she takes out her phone, making her way to her room. As she leaves, she calls, “Tell me when we're eating!” Robert rolls his eyes and turns to Aaron, ready to make a quip about his boyfriend’s kid sister, but refrains when he sees the look on his face.

“Hey, you okay?”

He runs a hand down Aaron’s right arm, and Aaron looks at him as if he's only really seeing him for the first time right in that moment.

“Yeah sorry,” he says, shaking his head as if that will clear it. “I was miles away.”

“D’you uh, want to talk about it?” Robert looks unsure, not used to getting his boyfriend to talk now that they’re actually _boyfriends_. Before they were together and Aaron needed to lean on him, it was almost easier to find the words to say. It wasn't about keeping their relationship afloat, or that saying the wrong thing would cause them to break up. Now, with the two on such fragile ice as it is, he worries his usual stance just won't be enough to keep Aaron happy.

“Nah, don't worry about it,” Aaron dismisses him, but not unkindly. “Think I'll call my mum in a minute though. Reckon I should probably break the news that she has a new lodger.”

He says it softly, smiling, clearly pleased to be telling her, despite her potentially less-than-impressed reaction. This brings Robert relief, and as Aaron goes to sit on the stairs, Robert surveys his belongings.

He’s got one suitcase and a few boxes. The bag was already at the pub from his frequent overnight stays and he could have brought more, but secretly he’s hoping they _will_ get a place of their own soon. All of the moving has created a feeling inside him that he can’t name; a _need_ for his family to have a space of their own.

They'd packed up all of his stuff, Vic saying it would be a _good job done_ , keep the rest in the loft until he could come back to get it.

He can hear Aaron’s voice drift through as he greets his mum, and decides to get ordering the takeaway.

“Hey mum,” Aaron says as he cradles the phone to his ear.

“Hiya love.” The sound of her voice brings an unprompted smile to his face. “How are ya?”

“I'm fine,” Aaron says and means it. “But how are you? How’ve you been gettin’ on?”

“Oh, I'm okay sweetheart. Persevering, you know me. It's a bit late for you to be ringin’ me though, is everything alright?”

Aaron pauses. “I do have some news for ya.” He hears his mum’s sharp intake of breath and hurries to reassure her. “No, it's nothin’ bad, don't worry. Well, not for me at least.”

“What is it?”

“Well... I've asked Robert to move in with me, haven't I?”

A pause. “When?”

“Last week, but then he kind of asked me yesterday. It was complicated; I won't bore ya with the details.”

It's as close as he's going to get to mentioning Ryan. His mum is meant to be getting better, not stressing herself into and early grave. There's a silence until Chas says. “I didn't even know you wanted to move in with him in the first place.”

“I wanted us to get a place of our own,” he explains. “Not to get away from you, well. A bit. But not you specifically. It's just gettin’ too crowded here and I wanted us to have some space.”

“And Liv’d come with ya?”

“Obviously,” Aaron says. _As if she would be anywhere else_ , he thinks. “It was Robert who wanted to move in here instead, so we didn't keep shuffling her from place to place.”

“Oh love, I wish you’d talk to me about these things.”

He can hear her breathing and it's almost as if she's sitting next to him on the stairs, arm around his shoulders, giving him a squeeze. Aaron doesn't know what to say, so opts for nothing.

“I'm made up for ya.” Aaron’s continued silence must convey his disbelief. “I mean it. We’ve all been through a lot, but he makes you happy. He was there for ya in a way none of the rest of us could be, an’ I'll _always_ be grateful to him for that. Ever since he got shot… things have been different. We’ve all changed – him especially.”

Aaron mulls this over in his head. “So you think I did the right thing?”

“Rob makes you happy?”

He’s just glad that she can't see the blush rapidly spreading across his cheeks. “’Course.”

“Well there ya go then. Sweetheart, you've had such a tough time of it, recently more than ever. Let yourself have this, just be happy for once.”

A laugh slips out even though he doesn't intend it to. “That's what Adam said to me earlier. And Robert said the same thing to me a while ago.”

“You see!” Chas cries, the ‘ _I told you so’_ unspoken. “Despite what’s happened between ya, he’s here now, and he's got your best interests at heart.”

Thinking back over the last couple of days, Aaron thinks of the truth of that statement, lets it sink in. Lets it wrap around him and worm its way under his skin. He _has_ to be all in with this. He owes that to Robert.

“Thanks mum,” Aaron whispers. Clears his throat. “Adam basically said the same thing to me earlier, but—”

“—it sounds different coming from ya mum. I get it, darlin’.”

“Yeah... Will it bother you, seeing Robert all the time?”

“Bit late to ask me now!” She laughs and stops Aaron when he tries to make his apologies. “I’m joking! I mean, I know I make fun of his face a lot,” she laughs again, “but I don't mind him _that_ much. He’s much less smarmy since you two got together again.”

Aaron hums, but can't help thinking about the reason why Chas is in the hospital in the first place: the shooting. It was the three of them, that night, but it was his mum who _saw_ the event as it happened. He doesn't want Robert to move out; since he knows that she’ll have to move past it at some point (with them being a couple.) But he doesn't want to push her over the edge either.

He doesn't say anything regarding her ordeal and they talk amicably until Chas says: “Actually, speaking of me mindin’ about Robert, I have some news of my own.”

“Oh yeah?” Aaron enquires, knowing nothing really _interesting_ ever happens in the hospital, going by his other phone calls to his mum.

“I might be getting out of here by Monday.”

He’s shocked. “What?”

“Well,” Chas says. “You could try to sound a little more pleased.”

“No I am mum, I'm chuffed for ya! It's just... Are you sure you're ready?”

“’Course I am!” Aaron can see the smile on her face as clearly as if she were standing beside him. “I haven't seen my baby boy in ages. I can't wait to see your scruffy little face!”

Aaron laughs and shakes his head, but doesn't have time to reply as she continues. “I'll know for sure tomorrow, but I'm a bit tired now. I’ll ring you in the afternoon, when I know for definite, okay?”

“Okay.”

They say their goodbyes, Aaron grumbling a reluctant _Love you too_ into the phone just before they hang up. He pockets the phone and its bright, golden case, returning to see Robert, who’s lounging on the sofa.

“I ordered us a Chinese.”

Aaron smiles despite himself. “Liv’ll be mad.”

“Don't care. You _know_ you didn't want fish and chips.”

He can’t really argue with that, because he _didn’t_ , and then Robert pulls him onto the sofa by the hem of his jumper, where he practically falls into his boyfriend’s lap. For his part, Robert smirks, so Aaron decides to stay where he is. He doesn't mind being draped across him so much when there's no one else around to see it.

“What did she say?” Robert asks quietly. Aaron can see the apprehension in his eyes.

“She said she’s happy for us.” Robert scoffs. “That was my reaction too, but she sounded like see meant it. Just glad you make me happy or sommat.”

“Aww!” Robert teases.

“She said she might be coming home tomorrow…”

“Really?” Robert says enthusiastically from underneath him. “That's great news!”

Aaron stares at him like he’s grown a second head. “You really think so?”

“Look,” Robert starts. “I know me and your mum aren't each other’s biggest fans. There’ll never be a ‘ _Greatest Hits’_ album for our friendship, but. She's your mum. And I'm part of this family now too.”

The smile Robert receives for that comment overwhelms him, leaving a fluttery feeling and his stomach and restlessness, like there's a blush all over his whole body. It's still rare for Aaron to smile so fully, even around Robert. He treasures every moment he gets to see Aaron unguarded, soul and body bared.

“I love you, you know,” Robert says, eyes shifting between Aaron’s eyes and lips.

“I do too…” Aaron says, his eyes creasing and a small from appearing. Robert takes his hand from where it had been wrapped around Aaron’s stomach, cupping the back of Aaron's head and delicately rubbing his thumb across his cheek. “I just, can’t say it. Not yet.”

Robert smiles softly. “S’okay. I can wait.”

Aaron leans in to kiss him, his mouth feeling like it’s locked and sealed; he’s thrown away the key when it comes to _love_ and _Robert_. But he’s trying to unlearn that way of thinking, and wanting to convey the words he can't quite give a voice to yet, he deepens the kiss.

Immediately, Liv storms in.

“Ugh, gross. Can you two not go five seconds without snogging each other’s faces off?”

 

* * *

 

  
**Aaron**

They pant together in the dark, limbs aching and bodies lying together haphazardly. Aaron’s right thigh is splayed over Robert’s left, their arms brushing as Robert searches for Aaron’s hand amongst the sheets.

“That was good,” he says and Aaron smirks. He turns his head and squints so he can make out Robert’s face in the darkness.

“It’s always good,” he replies cheekily. “That’s one thing we always did get right.”

There’s a beat and then Robert squeezes his hand as he had earlier. He usually does when they reference anything that had happened over the last eighteen months.

“We’re doing a lot of things right, now, though.”

Aaron hums his agreement as he coils more tightly into the side of Robert’s body. They let go of each other's hands and an arm comes around Aaron's shoulders, resting on his back. Aaron pillows his head on Robert's bicep, sighing. Their sweat cools as they both breathe deeply, bathing in the post-coital haze.

After the takeaway (with the inevitable Liv-and-Robert argument over him going against her wishes), Aaron had helped Robert put a few essential items into their new homes, and then they’d all sat on the sofa watching telly until Liv became so tired she could barely keep her eyes open. It was still early, not necessarily her 'bedtime', but Aaron shuffled her off to bed nonetheless.

She bid them goodnight, the two men listening to her trudging her way up the stairs until they were left alone, the low hum of the TV their only company except for each other.

Robert had coaxed Aaron into leaning his head against his shoulder, gently stroking his neck as they listened to the other breathe. “I wish you didn’t have gel in your hair right now.”

“What’s with you and gel in my hair?” Aaron questioned softly, huffing out a laugh. “Don’t see what’s so different about it.”

“Looks different without it. Better. I like it when I see you without it.”

“Why?”

“Don’t know,” Robert had said, suddenly becoming shy. “Guess I just like seeing parts of you that not many others get to see.”

One thing had led to another, and they had found themselves taking each other’s clothes off on the stairs, laughing when they bumped into each other. But they'd had to pick up their clothes as they went, lest they be teased by another member of the household who found them in the morning. Sometimes Aaron worried that maybe Robert wouldn’t find their sex life, well, _sexy,_ anymore. However, if anything, their new arrangement seemed to make Robert want him anymore, their easy laughs and tender touches always transforming into something more passionate when they were alone, any awkwardness forgotten.

That’s how they had ended up lying in bed together, completely spent, on the first night of Robert officially moving in.

“You think we made the right choice?” Robert asks, bringing Aaron out of his reverie. Aaron pulls back, seeing his boyfriend through the darkness just barely, green eyes wide and anxious.

Aaron’s brow furrows. “What? You moving in you mean?” Feels Robert’s nod.

Sighs.

“Yeah, I do. Why don’t you?”

“Course I do!” Robert rushes to reassure him. “Just don’t want you to regret this when you wake up and see me in the morning, knowing I can’t just leave and go an' sleep back in Vic’s spare room.” He pauses. “Well I could, but not the point.”

“I won’t,” Aaron says, placing his head back in the crook of Robert’s neck.

The bedroom is partially illuminated by the moon, a full one, but its position means it’s still hard to make out Robert’s body against his. Aaron feels their legs tangled together more than he can see them.

Robert doesn’t bother to pull the duvet over them as they cool down, the heat of their bodies replaced by that of the general warm night air.

“I did want to move in with you, y’know. When you asked.” Robert says this into the silence and Aaron feels his body shift as Robert rubs his eyes with the heel of his free hand, the one currently not rubbing Aaron's back tenderly.

“Did ya?”

“ _Yes,_ ” he clarifies immediately. “I was just scared.”

“You? Scared? Give over,” Aaron says quietly.

“Think whatever you want, Aaron. I might be better at hiding it, but that doesn’t mean I don’t get nervous too.”

Aaron sighs and nuzzles Robert’s neck, a comforting gesture. “What’s there to be nervous about?”

“Liv. Being her full-time co-parent is a big responsibility. You. Breaking up with me and kicking me out, having nowhere else to go. I don’t want to mess this up, Aaron. Sometimes it’s easier to push things away. Hurt others before you can give them the chance to hurt you.”

Aaron considers this as they lie in silence. “Yeah. I was brickin’ it too, at first. Didn’t know if this was even gonna last, what with us not used to being together. _Properly_ , I mean _._ ” He feels Robert place a gentle kiss against the top of his head and smiles, a secret smile in the darkness. “But it has, just about.”

“Despite a few misunderstandings, you mean?”

“Think that’s a bit of an understatement,” Aaron laughs. “But yeah. Things were never going to be as simple as get together, _stay_ together with you and me. That’s not who we _are_. But that’s alright, ‘cause someone always manages to knock our heads together in the end. God knows how we used to do it ourselves.”

Robert smirks. “You’re feeling chatty tonight. Me moving in got you all sentimental, has it?”

“Shh,” Aaron replies, giving him a gentle slap with his left hand.

“I can just picture your little face,” Robert teases, not being able to see it. “Soft touch.”

“You’re the one who practically cried when I put your toothbrush next to mine earlier.”

“Piss off!”

There’s some squirming as they wrestle half-heartedly, not really wanting to move from their position against each other. Aaron manages to pinch Robert’s thigh. He emits a loud _ow!_ and the two are left laughing too loudly and shushing each other simultaneously, Aaron’s quiet, rumbling laugh like music to Robert’s ears.

“It’s still weird,” Aaron admits when they’ve settled again. “Us, talking to each other instead of bottling it all up.”

“Well,” Robert says, “I think that’s what you’re supposed to do. Unfortunately, we both share a habit of keeping things to ourselves until we lash out...”

Aaron lets him have that one, hearing the truth in the words. In some respects, they’re so similar. In others, they’re worlds apart.

“D’you... You think...” Aaron tries, but can’t quite get the words out.

“What?” Robert asks.

Aaron sighs. “You’ll think I’m an idiot.”

“I think that anyway. What is it?”

He hesitates before he replies. “Will this... The pub, Liv... _Me_. Will it be enough for you?”

He _hates_ that he needs the reassurance, even now. That he has to ask such awkward questions to get the answers he so desperately requires to put his whirring mind to rest. He’d rather they weren’t having this conversation, but after the events of yesterday and his conversation with Lawrence, he has to hear it straight from the horse’s mouth.

“Aaron,” Robert says, sounding pained, and Aaron immediately flinches, preparing for the worst. _It’ll do until something better comes along_ or, _you’re a poor stand in for Chrissie, but I suppose I'll manage._

In the back of his mind, he knows it’s not true, but Aaron can’t help the intrusive thoughts.

“Of _course_ it’s enough. I...” Robert doesn’t quite know how to say this, not having voiced these thoughts to anyone else before. “I tried _so hard_ to fit in with the White’s, and, at the end of the day, they still didn’t accept me, not really.”

Aaron stays quiet.

“They had this perfect version of me, like they’d smudged me out a bit, softened up the corners of me. Saw what they _wanted_ to see. And I suppose I did too. But you, you see me for what I am. _Who_ I am. And that’s... not something I have a lot of experience with. I’m not used to people giving a damn about me, not really, not just caring about me for _me_. And because of that, sometimes it’s hard to care back, you know what I mean?”

The intensity of the conversation hits Aaron, Robert almost echoing words that he had spoken to Jackson years ago. ‘ _Because I’m not used to people giving a damn about me, and I don't how to give one back, let alone love someone and I don't know if I ever will.’_

“I know what you mean,” Aaron agrees grimly, feeling tears sting at his eyes all of a sudden.

Robert seems to sense the change in mood, pulling Aaron even closer, breathing him in, his heart beat a steady rhythm that Aaron _knows_ once _stopped completely_. He holds on tighter.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Aaron says, needing Robert to know, to _understand_ all the things this means to him, without having to say it.

So Robert says, “I know, me too,” and Aaron believes him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is everyone's reactions to them moving in together, if that wasn't obvious! and I actually looked up what phase the moon was in on the 20th, and it was a full moon. Don’t say I don’t do my research ;) Hope this fits into canon and that you enjoyed! 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought? :-)


End file.
